megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Shin Megami Tensei: if... Skills
Classifications are you sure about putting fire breath, ailment skills, divine retribution, etc, with Magic? anything thats used with the "Extra" command would go under Skills. humans don't have an "Extra" command, so you'd have to use demons rather than Guardian skills to tell. also, this being an early SMT title, i'd have to guess the physical skill types would be whats used in SMT1 - Dex, Charge, and Needle, rather than Tech and Rush. Tathra (talk) 19:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) : Skills from what I've seen here and here list what elements a skill belongs to. I'm not exactly sure what element each phys skill truly falls under besides the Sword and Gun ones so I can't be sure. I just know there's four phys element type of skills in all.--JupiterKnight (talk) 20:14, November 15, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, so THAT's the criteria for what goes under "magic" and what goes under "spell". Sorry, I went for the element of the skill rather than if it's accessible via Extra or not, please feel free to correct that. Regarding the types of Physical, SMTI does have a Needle type of attack, but SMTII and SMTif don't. I translated the other two as Tech and Rush because they use the exact same Kanji as the Tech and Rush skills from Megami Ibunroku Persona: 技 (Tech) and 突撃 (Rush). G.A.S.A (talk) 20:31, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :: Now that we're on this, I was wondering for sure which of these elements if for what. I know some of them and curse is what used for skills with that name in other games, so I used it for the element. The big problem is that three of them are Tech elements, which leaves me confused. Also, these elements are used in both If... and II.--JupiterKnight (talk) 21:13, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ah, so SMT2 is when they started using Tech and Rush. 手技 appears to be Fist/Punch Techniques, 足技 Foot/Kick Techniques, and 飛技 comes up with something like flying techniques? Tathra (talk) 21:26, November 15, 2014 (UTC) The three missing ones are exclusive to SMTII. The first is Hand and encompasses punch and scratching skills. The second one is Kick, and the third one is... Flying? Either way, the third one contains both needle and wing skills (such as Toxic Sting and Wing Flap). G.A.S.A (talk) 23:09, November 15, 2014 (UTC) : I put Hand, Foot, and Flight Tech for the three. What mostly got me confused about If... is that the few sites I have found with resistances tend to include the three tech elements separately, even if the skills fall under a single category.--JupiterKnight (talk) 23:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC) i'm having a hard time deciding how to classify some of the ailment skills. Dark/Curse and Nerve are easy because they can just go in Death Skills and Nerve Skills, respectively, but "Magic" and "Bind" i'm not entirely sure. per SMT1, Mind and Bind are not the same (Psyche affinity armor defends against Death, Nerve, Mind, and Bind). should we roll Bind in with Curse Skills and Magic with Mind Skills? or make new pages - for "Bind" and generic "Magic", or a generic "Ailments" page with Magic and Bind sections (although Deathtouch is Magic and not an ailment skill)? anybody have suggestions? otherwise i'll just put Bind with Curse/Mystic and Magic with Mind. Tathra (talk) 11:21, November 16, 2014 (UTC)